Overwatch ReRecall: Mission Meihem
by PeachWritesStuff
Summary: Junkrat and Mei had been divorced for ten years since the disappearance of their daughter Ellie. And after Overwatch gets a recall once again after Talon having been so silent, a new Talon member causes trouble especially towards Mei and Junkrat. Is Junkrat gonna be able to get Mei back? And where exactly is Ellie anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**•1•**

His leg bounced on the floor. The sensation entertaining him anxiously. This wait was hell. Roadhog let a low grunt at him from across the room. The blonde didnt care. He had a job to do and he didn't care for once what Roadhog thought. Well...it was more like he had bigger fish to fry. He stared intensely at the screen. Wifi in the outback was slow out here.

"Stare any harder and you'll hurt yourself," Roadie grunted as he cleaned the hook patiently.

He had his mask off and was able to breathe better here in the trailer. Since Junkrat blew up the old home on accident they lived in a new place. Plus with a certain someone's old belongings still there, it was hard to see it.

"It's just that I'm nervous. Hadn't heard from em in ten years…" Junkrat confessed as he nervously tensed his shoulders.

Roadhog frowned. "You remember how long its been?"

Junkrat shook his head as he began to rub the slowly developing wrinkles on his forehead. "Counted every second since I was gone, believe that or don't,"

"I believe it,"

The balding blonde looked up. "How's that?"

For the first time in hours Roadie looked up from his hook, making rare eye contact with the rat. "When you lose someone that important to you you tend to count the days apart and forget all the ones from when you were together,"

Junkrat hated eye contact. It made him nervous, so he looked to his lap and at his hand where a scar dashed his knuckles from years of punching walls.

"I remember losing her more vividly than one would think, mate."

Roadhog leaned forward raising a brow. "Which one of em?"

Junkrat laughed softly. "Both of them...ten years five months and a day since she shoved papers into my chest and finalized it…"

Silence came from Roadhog. Eventually a grunt. Then back to polishing his hook as if satisfying a question he'd had.

Junkrat didn't look up, only one tear drop landed on the Junker man's hand."...and twelve since our girl went missing…"

The room went blue as the video was done loading. A pre recorded message came on screen. Winston with gray in the tips of his fur smiling warm and tired. He had the same aura about him, even at the age of a dying scientist in his forties, which was significantly old for a gorilla.

"This goes to all our agents of Overwatch. We know it has in fact been far too long since we later saw you, but that was merely cause of Talons silence. However because of recent attacks, we are needed again! And we need you…"

The screen showed a map. All other current locations of each agent of Overwatch. Something Ellie had, but it didn't work when they looked for her. In fact all it was was just dessert and sand. Mei had scavenged Australia dry the day they...he...lost her.

Some people were in unexpected places. But all were currently headed to what was obviously the newest watch point. Watchpoint: Victoria.

Roadhog could see Junkrat's wandering eye fall on Mei's picture in a little circle over her location. She wasn't far. Perhaps the closest to the new hideout.

"She doesn't hate you enough to avoid you entirely it seems,"

Junkrat was quiet as his eyes lingered on Mei for what felt like forever.

"I don't know if I ought to be happy or not about this…" Junkrat said lowly.

"She might be trying to find Ellie or something. Regardless you should talk to her." Roadhog thought aloud.

"...and say what? 'Oh hi last you saw me we were in a screaming match and you saw me break down crying and for the first time violently angry and vulnerable but hey how have you been since you threw our marriage away? Me? Oh I've been crying and missing you, couldn't even date anyone after you might I add! Any luck finding Ellie?' Is that what I'm supposed to say Roadie?!" Junkrat sat up.

Roadie sat a bit taller than him. He wasn't taken much aback by this. Junkrat didn't fully recover. He started with no family, met the love of his life and had a kid only to lose it all. This was a given that Junkrat would be more depressed, mature, angsty, and sarcastic. At the age of fifty three Jamison was expected to be more...well pissy. Mako was around that age, albeit only forty eight when he met Jamie. And now being in his mid seventies...what was he now? Seventy six? He was growing senile, and he knew it. He would have hated it but senility prevented that. He was more easy going.

"I know you're a little nerve wrecked about seeing her, I would be too if I knew I was about to face an old ex of mine too. I left behind a good woman once. And if Mei is anything like me, she knows it was a mistake, or at least regrets it." Mako thought out loud.

Junkrat itched his head. "I suppose there's some hope…" he mumbled.

He stood up and smiled. "Watchpoint Victoria it is…"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Mei had long been used to ice and snow. But here she was in heat and sand. Her skin was almost white with paleness. And while the sunlight felt nice for a few hours, sweating like this eventually became murder on her body. She had tried new clothes. Mostly dresses she had. But she was nervous to wear a dress in Junker territory. The men weren't all ravenous, but without proper authorities around these days, anything was possible.

She walked for a few days. She didn't set up a vehicle before hand. Something Mei long regretted by now. Mei had only a playlist on her phone and music to entertain her with a weapon or two on hand. Mei tried keeping her head up, keeping up a search for potential rides or eventual signal on her phone so she could request being retrieved and sent to Victoria. But all she had was music and a gun and her own two feet. Granted she had only been walking for a day now. Her feet didn't hurt yet, but they would once she sat down. She knew it and that was a given.

Then she saw a car pulling a camper. Maybe some hope, but she would have to go in carefully. With a small inhale she walked closer to it. Here went nothing.

The vehicle was small. And covered in metal scrap. The closer she got the more present it was. Army green with yellow designs painted on it. She saw that color a million times before across junkertown but never painted in such bright yellow smiley faces.

Her heart dropped.

Yellow. Smiley. Faces.

Fuck.

Mei turned and tried to walk away. The sun beating down on her hurt almost. And the vehicle was only approaching more and more.

We're going to the same place, it won't go anywhere else...shit shit shit…

Mei stopped in her tracks defeatedly as she looked at her feet in shame. She hung her head low and sighed.

"Alright Jamie. You win this round." she whispered.

She turned off her music. Turning on her heel she stood in front of the truck with malice in her eyes.

Then the truck stopped with a defiant squeak. Junkrat sitting in the driver's seat waving as Mei shot him a glare before slowly approaching the empty passenger side. She sat down without a word.

"Mei," he greeted.

"Jamison," she replied.

He cleared his throat. "I saw you weren't far and figured you would like a ri-"

"I-I know...I'm glad you did…" she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for that…"

He started the car, and a silence hung in the air for a while into the drive. Jamie being himself, broke that silence into a million shattered pieces.

He inhaled briefly before he dropped a heavy bomb on his ex wife like some kind of grenade.

"Iknowyou'reprobablystillmadatmebutIjustwantedtosaythatI'msorry!"

Mei had to do a double take as she sat straight up and processed just what the hell Jamie was on about now.

"Jamison...I appreciate that and all but…" her voice trailed off.

"I still loved you after you left me...and I never stopped looking for her you know?!" Junkrat was panicking.

"Jamie...she's dead Jamison. Ellie won't...she would've come back…" Mei shook her head looking at her lap. She should never have gotten in that stupid truck.

"What about that Emile Sheila? Captured her and brainwashed her! Maybe Ellie just needs to be woken back up and saved! What if they have her?" he asked.

Mei rubbed her eyes. Why did he do this to her?

"Junkrat, you're hurting me…"

Junkrat felt his heart sink.

"I...I'm…"

He focused back on the road.

Junkrat had in fact been looking under every rock and corner for Ellie Joelle Fawkes. Any attack of Talon Junkrat would investigate but he never made it on time to see the attack itself. With no way of predicting it he missed every chance he had to find the girl he raised. He was sure Talon had her. But Mei had theorized after two years of searching, that she either didn't want to be found or died by then. So to put it behind Mei, she left it all behind. And filed for divorce six months after giving up her search.

"...sorry...I'm really sorry…"

Mei looked out the window. More dessert.

"It was all my fault." Junkrat admitted.

"Some of it is. But I'm not innocent either. I shouldn't have let her go for another year or two I mean we could've…" her voice trailed.

What am I saying…?

"The thing is I think all we would have found was a body and I wanna leave it at that…"

Junkrat paused.

"I thought the world was worth fighting for…and not even our marriage was...but our kid?"

Mei turned his way and looked ravenously mad. "I loved our daughter! I loved you too! If you hadn't taken her on that fucking mission it would have stayed that way!"

"She was fifteen! I thought she could handle it!" he barked. "Not a day goes by when I haven't stopped searching for her...not a day goes by and I don't want you back!"

"I miss you both every day but mourning what I lost isn't healthy alright?! Is that what you wanna hear?!" Mei shrieked.

And now she was crying.

Great work Jamison. That'll win her back…

Junkrat drove quietly. Mei trying to fix herself. Another screaming match Jamie managed to win. But that win wasn't worth it.

She misses you though…

Jamie parked outside of the watch point and locked the car. Mei grabbed the handle and tried to leave but when she saw she couldn't she just sat there and kept crying.

Each tear is like a razor on my skin when it's only on her face and not mine…

Junkrat reached into the glove compartment pulling out a few napkins from fast food places he had been to and wiped Mei's cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Instinctively Mei put her head on his shoulder and continued to whale into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. And in a sick sort of way he missed this. He just wished the tears were happy from reuniting and not...like this.

Then the tears came from his eyes too as he began to quietly sob into her back.

"I'm so so sorry…"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

She was weary. She was used to sleeping in a bed that sunk into the ground a bit. But this one was hard. Like a rope cot. It was like some kind of prison bed. And as the blonde woke up, it was revealed to be like a prison cell too. She was well aware of the potential things that could have brought her here but her memories were fuzzy. She remembered her dad yelling to get the payload, and she obeyed excitedly. But then she must have tripped on something. Something that looked like a spider. But it was too big to be a spider wasn't it?

Then she remembered.

Dad.

He was probably unhappy that she wasn't there. She snuck out a lot which was fine with him, but never for more than a night. Never more than her mom would consider a threat.

Granted, mom would only be mad if I were gone a full night... but a day gone is when she would be scared. And admittedly...this isn't exactly a cozy scenario.

Ellie began to observe her surroundings. She had been to jail before. But this was more close to an interrogation room with a bed in it.

There were no bars or windows. But there was a light above her that wasn't turned on. And there was one camera in the corner of the room. A door was across from her. But it was probably locked.

Ellie attempted to move her bed. No luck. It was nailed to the floor. She would have to jump then. So be it. Ellie got on the bed and stood up. Then jumped for the camera which was wired to the wall but the metal bar supporting it was weak enough to break. Now she had a weapon. One for others if they attacked her, and one for herself if they tried anything to get info out of her. She would protect Overwatch at any cost. Even if it meant her life. She was kinda like her mom like that.

Now she could break the door handle. A good few swings and it fell off with a clang on the floor. She pulled at the hole in the door and sure enough it opened. Out into a dark room. But it opened nonetheless.

Knowing the way this worked. She knew who ever was watching would be coming for her. She kept walking light. In the light that shown in from a distant lamp. She followed. But upon coming closer she realised it was just three red lights. Nothing to excite herself about.

Until she felt her feet kicked out from under her.

The red was infrared light to see in the dark with. Meaning Ellie was gonna have to fight her ass off in the light less void.

Fuck.

She managed to grab the other person's arm mid punch and flip the person over. They were light. They were also agile. Meaning heavier hits were needed. But she couldn't afford to move slow.

The person landed with a grunt. By the sound she sounded like a woman.

Ellie heard the whoosh of her lunging. She was clawed in the face but nonetheless Ellie ignored her bleeding eye as she punched an uppercut. The woman falling on the floor again. Ellie waited no time in going for the assumably throat, judging based on the goggle position. Luckily guessing correctly with her target. That's what took her out.

Ellie stood above where the attacker fell before she turned to leave. She ran for the door that she could vaguely make sense of and exited. And there in that room was a man in black staring her down.

"You do good in hand to hand don't ya kid?" the man in black asked.

The room had security footage of the fight. In the bright green glows of the night vision, she could see herself in combat and beating her assailant.

"What is this? Talon stuff?" Ellie asked nervously.

A french accented voice from behind her made her jump. She was a blue woman, in a pink opened jumpsuit. "More or less. And now it seems like you're apart of it. Welcome, Ellie,"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Mei came in still wet from the sudden flurry of rain outside. After the tears in the car the rain began to hit and it chilled her till even her bones were soaked. At least she had her face washed. And Junkrat could finally cool off from the hot car. Luckily, the rain cooled off the conversation. Mei and Junkrat had been very heated, but like every fight there was fire, but then ice. There was a fiery heat, then they cooled off and ended up just crying and holding each other. Even apart they could do it. Which is part of why Mei had ran away back to China to get away from Junkrat. She was seduced easily. But that's why she could always run away.

_Today I couldn't run away._

Junkrat got out after her. She had taken her luggage with her as he followed behind trying to help her with her bags, Roadhog then came out from inside the trailer and ran quickly into Watchpoint: Victoria's main gates.

Angela was there writing up the names on a check list for everyone coming in. Jack was there, and trying to find records on everyone old and new. Most were returning visitors. From the looks of the pile everyone in overwatch from all those years ago was coming back. Some bringing their children. For the few that found the time to have any at least. Nonetheless it was tiring moving everyone's things in.

Mei found herself out of it and exhausted. She had help from Junkrat loading into her home but was nonetheless out of breath from her own share of work. The room was dimmed now and she barely had time to get the ambience taken in. It was nerve wracking all day. However when the intercom kicked on and let everyone be aware to get some rest, Mei just laid on the couch of her home cause she was too tired to do much else.

Sleep couldn't come soon enough.

"Whot the hell are you in here for?" a familiar scratchy voice with twangy accent came from above her as Mei sat up with her hair wild and untamed.

Sure enough, her ex husband was wearing a robe and clearly having just woken up as he stared at her.

"Ya could've at least came to my bed and snuggled it up instead of lying here cold and wet all noight!" Junkrat added.

Mei shot up like a canon. "Is this not my room??" she asked frantic.

Mei got up and checked the door number. It was correct. So why was he here?!

Junkrat followed her out to see just what the hell she was doing. And as soon as she saw the number, a grin danced on his face.

"I don't know if you noticed but this is a much more budgeted place. And I'm pretty sure only Lucio and Hana ever knew we split," Junkrat smiled. "Tell you what? I go tell Winston you dumped me years ago, and we can part ways yeah?"

Mei was sweating still reading the number not listening. A part of her wanted to stay almost. Even though it was his fault her daughter was missing and assumably dead, some gross and wonderful feeling made her want to stay here and take up on that cuddling offer. She didn't know why persay, her feelings for him definitely dwindled over the years via her leaving. But the phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder could apply here maybe? And the proper reaction here is that Mei needed to get over it! And she wouldn't dare fall back into his trap again. Seeing him everyday may help remind her why she hated him so much…

No...I wouldn't say I hate him…

Mei nodded aimlessly. Yes she remembered now, something about getting Winston and asking for a room all her own. That sounded helpful.

"What do you mean there's no more space?!" Mei shouted.

"All our rooms are full. And we hadn't seen either of you in so long we didn't realise you two were...well split up…" Winston blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Not split. Completely over!" Mei snapped.

Winston turned red a little. "R...right. I can try and see if anyone could bunk with Roadhog and Jamison but they tend to have a reputation and um...well I can try. But be patient okay? I'm sorry,"

Mei felt a little bad for the fluffy scientist. It wasn't his fault Mei hadn't vocalized what happened. Hopefully they wouldn't have to relive what happened to their marriage again. Everyone knew what became of Ellie. But Mei had practically vanished after the event. No one knew that Mei and Junkrat divorced. And soon everyone was gonna have to know.

Defeatedly returning to her room, she was thankful Jamie wasnt here. And she would just have to live out of her suitcase for a while till something was adjusted. Mei flopped face first on the bed and sighed, completely flustered by the situation. She looked up and saw the bed and the state it was in, the mattress cover popped off at the corner, the sheets were in tatters and the pillows were strewn about the bed. There was a body pillow. Just around her size.

_Was he having nightmares in here?_

_Is that pillow supposed to replace me??_

Mei groaned and got up as she fixed the mess. Then crawled back in the sheets and had her turn holding the pillow. It smelled like him. Not the "stinky Jamie who hasn't showered in a while" him when they first met, this was the cleaner well kept Jamie that she used to take care of. Helping him bathe with one arm and leg. She wondered how he showered now without her to help him. He could take baths alone, so maybe it was that. Either way, the scent of some oil and smoke was still slightly present. And the warmth didn't take long to sink in. And for a moment, Mei remembered why she loved to be cuddled so much. It was that feeling of being held she missed so much. She missed the comforts of warmth. Arms around her. Like Jamie's.

Then she knew she drifted.

Then she dozed.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Warmth was a welcome memory. The sound of the alarm on his communicator. An old song he loved from the eighties, a hundred years from today. Mei felt his chest rise and fall deeper. He was waking up. She sat upright and smiled.

"Morning," Mei yawned.

A low sleepy moan came from Junkrat and Mei smiled. She did the normal routine and pressed her hand to the center of his chest and rubbed slow. Eventually she traced patterns in the center. Sure enough he opened his eyes to see her.

Junkrat smiled up at her and whispered like a small tuft of wind. "Hi,"

And she blew back, with a small gentle kiss.

He sat up, then got out of bed. His bare ass hanging out and pale. Mei smirked and poked it. And he flipped her off with a grin. Then he vanished in the shower. Leaving Mei to get dressed and get breakfast together.

Today she wore a loose dress. Something comfy and loose. Made from an old t shirt of Junkrats. And as she put together some eggs and bacon, her little girl came down the stairs in baby blue pajamas.

Ellie still looked young as ever with her sandy blonde hair and dark eyes with yellow hues, her freckles peppered her face and skin proudly.

"Eggs again?" she asked, not in annoyance in eating them. More so as a mere question.

"Yeah, if that's okay," Mei answered.

The child sat herself at the breakfast table as her lil feet hovered where she sat. Her hair was a disaster. A trait her father gave her which she was quite unhappy with. And as she ate Mei made it her mission to braid that unruly hair of hers.

"Mornin ladies," Junkrat entered.

Mei smiled. The two sat after the war against Ellie's hair was won. Just a moment of being together. Comfort.

And then she got older.

And it wasn't like it was unexpected. Ellie was tall too. Exceeding her mother in size was no shock. She had her mother's curves and her cheery attitude. Junkrats temper at times though, but it was more controllable thankfully. And Ellie took good care of herself. She loved makeup to Jamie's surprise. But Mei took advantage of the fact and helped her put it on initially. And so the junker child grew up in a loving more privileged than other junkers had gotten. And so she was a tad spoiled. All things considered she was usually humble about it.

Because her father always brought her to it.

Junkrat's treasure.

He would always bring her on her birthday to Australia to come check on it. To make sure it was guarded safely. The two would go into the Orca while Mei waited at home or went on a mission or two for the week they were gone. She would focus on her research or spend time with Hana and Lucio or babysit their son Zé.

The boy was small and born premature but safe. He was six years older than Ellie. And for most of his life knowing her he was always shorter. He was sweet. He didn't cry much. He called himself just Z. Thinking it to be casual and cool. And after all, his mother loved doing the same thing with the name Dva. And he was patient and easy and calm. It was as if he was an older soul in his young body. Something Mei grew towards appreciating.

It was her fifteenth birthday. Ellie was older. Maybe wiser. At least that's what Junkrat believed. Mei would be skeptical. But what use did she have against him? She was happy to see her kid happy. And surely Ellie knew how to watch herself. The baby was so small. Now an adult practically.

And so the routine began.

Mei woke up and was shook awake by a giddy Junkrat. Still nude. He liked to sleep nude. He wa6snt wrong for it. She was the same.

"Todays the fucken daye!" he chirped.

Mei smiled like a floating feather. "It is isn't it?" she asked soft as the pillows and mattress.

"I'm gonna get ready and take her! But how should I wake her?" he asked. Saying Jamie was eager would be an understatement.

"I could make breakfast in bed for her. Lay out an outfit and do something like that." Mei yawned, stretched and shut her eyes tight.

And when she opened them, Junkrat was long vanished.

So she cooked and readied an outfit. Mei was satisfied being a wife. She was still a scientist. But still a wife and mother.

She froze a drink for Ellie in a water bottle. It would make itself into a soda flavored slushie in a few hours. Sometimes it was frozen orange juice. Sometimes it was boba frozen or not.

Mei had old combat clothes she quit using some years ago. Snow camouflage. Light blue and white with greys. And Mei let her daughter have her freedom as to what to wear shirt wise.

And so Ellie walked down the stairs in a white tank and white camo pants with the furry snow boots her mother gave her.

"Alright, let's get this bread,"

Mei scoffed. "No one has said that in over fifty years,"

And Ellie rolled her eyes smiling. "Who cares? I like the way it sounds. Don't get your knickers in a twist and keep your shirt on."

"Don't get shot,"

Roadhogs voice was low. He had come to collect them. Ellie had always respected Roadhog. She took him seriously. No matter what he was talking about, she was attentive to it.

"I might be a little,"

Roadhog nodded.

"Fair enough,"

"Are you ready?!" Junkrat asked excitedly, he was more thrilled then her probably.

But Ellie wanted to see her father happy. And overwatch was an exciting new thing. New wasn't bad. New could be good.

But it wasn't good when Mei got the phone call and had to fly out to Australia.

It wasn't good when Junkrat came to her in tears.

In fact that last memory right before her daughter left, that may have been the last good thing she could remember.

And Mei woke up again to see herself in an empty room. The lights were gone and she was covered in extra blankets.

The lump in her arms was warm but unlike flesh. She reached her hand up to rub his chest. To feel his heart in her hand again. When she felt the soft sheets, she smiled to herself.

_Most likely my ex's doing._

Thought Mei.

And then she remembered where she was and how she got here.

_O...oh right..._


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

She found her ex husband on the couch. Still asleep. He most likely went back to bed there to let her sleep. Jamison probably was still dead set on being nice to her despite everything. The way he begged her to take their child to work the weeks leading up to that moment was where his faults were. And Mei avoided thinking about it for all that time afterwards. But as she remembered more from her dream she remembered the way she did things too. The way she allowed it and gave Ellie her old winter camouflage was sensical at the time. But now? No.

Mei needed a shower so she made her bed and got to work on that. She ate breakfast and left some for Junkrat before leaving. Politely nudging him awake before leaving the dorm like room. Whether or not she woke him she didn't know. Mei just needed a reason to get up. So she left with no plan. Maybe she would lie and say she wanted to explore the base.

Down the halls and through corridors she walked. Her boots tapping on the ground. Some doors opened and others closed. No sound was heard in the rooms. Most of them awake in the living area. But since Mei knew where that was no one cared. Her focus was more towards exploration.

Mei found the living room across from the gym. Hana was playing video games per usual. Mei greeted her and she chirped a quick hi back as Mei watched her play. Rather quietly too. For old friends who haven't seen each other in so long, Hana was acting like it was days since they spoke.

Feeling hurt, Mei turned to leave.

When suddenly the bubbly woman tackled her excitedly.

"MEI OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU!"

Hana was speaking a mile a minute.

"ItsbeensolongohmyGodZéwenttocollegeandLucioandIrenewedourvowsbutwecouldntfindyouandwewantedtoinviteyouandhurmphurmpfhmmnnmmmffmmf!"

Lucio came in and put his hand over her mouth. "Haha...Hi Mei. Been a while!"

"Lucio! Good to see you too!" Mei chirped. "Think you could free your wife before she explodes?"

Lucio obeyed and let Dva go.

Instantly Mei went back to being hugged but this time Hana didn't speak a mile a minute. Maybe a few feet or so per minute.

"I'm sorry I've been carried away lately!" Hana said taking herself from an eleven to a one.

Mei tilted her head. "Why's that?"

"We were pseudo celebrities for a long time. I was a freedom fighter and remained relevant awhile but Hana is from South Korea. Over there K Pop artists last as long as a trend when you hit thirty. And Hana wasn't any exception even if she was out on the front lines fighting for others." Lucio explained.

"I don't care about the fame but there's a lot less to do! Plus Zé went to go to get schooling for a while and that just left me with empty nest, so I'm very talkative lately and I tend to ramble and I'm really sorry if I go on and on about nothing more than normal. But it does make sense since I am kinda coping with a lot and being alone a lot while my husband is out at interviews and stuff like that so I mean I...oh my bad!" Hana realised what she did. The rambling again.

"Aw don't do that to yourself, Hana!" Mei reassured.

Hana went from a solemn thought to a bit of relief. But before she could keep the (one sided) conversation going,

the sudden bell of the mission alarm rang out that in junkertown an attack launched. Quickly everyone scattered and Mei was quick to hurry to the Orca. Finally some action. Hana was not boring her one bit. However, she missed fighting.

On the ship all the seats were filled, except for one, and it was right next to Junkrat. Then Mei remembered what it was like to be by his side. The dread felt lighter on her. For once she didn't mind.


End file.
